Nuestra historia jamás contada
by lenasletters
Summary: Sin poder evitarlo, Gine recuerda su propia historia, esa que nunca se contó, donde un guerrero de cicatriz en la mejilla y ojos fríos junto con ella escribió. /Bardock x Gine. Short-fic. Finalizado.
1. Prólogo

**Buen día a todos, estoy muy dichosa porque estoy publicando mi primer Fic en esta página que tantos buenos ratos me ha dado. Es un BadaGine (Bardock y Gine) que escribí hace tiempo, y está publicado en mi acc de Instagram, donde tuvo muy buen recibimiento. Lo estoy subiendo ahora a Fanfiction porque siento que aquí es donde debe estar, hay más libertad a la hora de capacidad y es uno de los mejores métodos para que las historias queden archivadas, además que se lo prometí a Sue, la chica que me impulsó a seguir escribiéndolo y que siempre (aún sin quererlo) está enseñando cosas valiosas con su bonita forma de ser,así que esto va para ti, linda Gine.**

 **!Bueno! Basta de charla, vamos a leer. Por supuesto, los personajes y el mundo de Dragon ball no son de mi autoría, sino del Sensei Akira Toriyama-Sama.**

* * *

Como si hubiera sido ayer lo recuerda todo. Cada olor, cada rojo atardecer, cada gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, cada vez que su rastreador indicaba que él estaba cerca con su gran poder, todo. Hasta las palabras más duras e hirientes que le dedicó, aunque en realidad solo hayan sido palabras preocupadas, disfrazadas de frialdad.

En el infinito aburrimiento de un alma que vaga por las inmensidades del paraíso, cuesta demasiado no sumirse en los recuerdos de una vida pasada, y aunque ése no es problema para esta guerrera, aún se le escapan suspiros melancólicos al pensar en el dueño de su corazón, poseedor de unos cabellos alborotados particulares y una cicatriz en la mejilla, ese hombre que tanto la hizo sentir y que ahora, ni siquiera sabe cuál es su paradero.

Se acomoda la armadura a su menudo cuerpo mientras levita hacia un lago cercano, el lugar que se le otorgó para pasar la eternidad está totalmente desolado y sin rastro de presencia alguna, solo están ella y sus memorias, así que puede disfrutar plenamente de ser ella misma, regocijándose en la soledad que tanto le torturó alguna vez, ya que cuando vivía nunca pudo sentir esa sensación de paz junto a los que se suponía eran los suyos, que la consideraban, poco menos, la vergüenza de su raza.

Se deja caer sobre el pasto verde y húmedo apoyándose contra un árbol, mientras admira el inamovible agua del lago, y de forma inmediata su mente proyecta la imagen de un guerrero de clase baja, su capitán y maestro; imponente, de piel bronceada, mirada intimidante, alto poder de pelea a pesar de su rango y miles de características más, aunque solo unas

revolotean por su mente.

Que es ése saiyajin.

Que lo ama con todo el corazón.

Que aún vive en ella.

Y que es Bardock, su amado.

Su historia jamás contada.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, la historia ya está completa así que no tardaré mucho en actualizar.**

 **¡Besos a todos!**


	2. Cómo la historia inició

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy aquí otra vez, actualizando esta historia. Hasta ahora ha tenido una experiencia agradable escribir por aquí, y tú me muero de ganas por publicar historias de mis OTP y otras locuras más.**

 **Por supuesto, DBZ no me pertenece, si fuera mío, habría GoChi y TruPan por doquier y Milk tendría más protagonismo. XD**

* * *

En una de sus eternas divagaciones no pudo evitar volver a reproducir su historia de nuevo, simplemente era incapaz de hacerlo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Así que soltando un suspiro derrotado, relajó todo su ser y dejó que su mente volviera a jugar con sus recuerdos, permitiendo que lograran hacerla feliz al menos por unos instantes...

Aquel día estaba más furiosa que nunca, algo extraño en ella ya que siempre se había caracterizado por su armoniosa personalidad, cosa que fue la razón detonante del acoso que sufrió durante toda su vida, por parte de su propia raza; los saiyajin. Su extremo e ''inapropiado'' sentido común era una completa deshonra para los guerreros, que no poseyera la usual sangre fría y la escalofriante crueldad de los demás era inaceptable y se lo habían hecho saber desde que era sólo una niña, propinándole profundas palizas cada vez que se negaba en asesinar a alguien o fracasaba rotundamente en su entrenamiento.

A sus dieciocho fue el punto de tope.

Estaba por terminar finalmente el arduo entrenamiento para poder entrar a algún escuadrón digno de las tropas de Freezer, ganándole en la prueba final de todo un torneo de medición de habilidades y poder a un escuálido saiyajin que no se entendía cómo había llegado a esa etapa. Sólo bastaba un certero golpe más y al fin se libraría de su calvario, estaría calificada para poder ser realmente una hembra saiyajin y podría luchar para conquistar planetas junto a los suyos, todos los años de dolor y desprecio se acabarían de una vez por todas, pero cuando estaba a punto de cumplir su meta vio algo que la dejó congelada, no pudo dar el golpe final, todo por presenciar por primera vez a alguien llorar, un saiyajin: al que debía masacrar. Ni ella, ni siquiera ella que había pasado por centenares de huesos rotos acompañados de humillaciones, incluso de parte de su propio padre, había llorado, jamás. Bajó su guardia levemente aún conmocionada y se dispuso a ayudar al saiyajin para que este se ridiera y así no tener la necesidad de darle el golpe de gracia, pero su gran misericordia le jugó en contra y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba siendo atravesada por una débil pero acertada energía en la cadera. Cayó en peso muerto al piso y el saiyajin frente a ella se puso de pie, sonriendo de manera arrogante y y triunfante, limpiándose las lágrimas de cocodrilo, que fueron solo un truco sucio que acabó con su futuro y con ella de paso.

Su vista se nubló y no precisamente por la falta de conocimiento, sino porque las lágrimas se agolpaban dentro de sus ojos; iba a llorar. Los apretó con fuerza para espantar la humedad y optó por hacerse la desmayada, no iba a ser capaz de soportar todas esa miradas humillantes ni mucho menos lo que le harían si supieran que estaba en sí.

 _Pero el destino a veces no va en nuestro mismo sentido y no podemos comprenderlo_ , así como Gine no lo comprendió cuando todos sus compañeros comenzaron a asestarle golpes y mortíferas técnicas. La estaban destrozando, tal como lo hacían con todos los que perdían en la prueba final. Incluso entremedio de tanto dolor pudo percibir el ki de su padre gracias al rastreador, empleando todo su salvajismo y poder en darle la paliza de su vida a Gine, su propia hija.

Sus ojos apretados y sus puños temblorosos comenzaron a delatarla, no pudo contener más todo eso que se había guardado ya toda la vida. Así que con la ira, pena, frustración, impotencia y decepción que la estaban destruyendo por dentro ya hace tiempo, expulsó su ki junto a un grito parecido al de los Ozaru, empujando lejos a todos los que la estaban maltratando. Aprovechó su oportunidad y salió disparada en vuelo, mientras que por primera vez en su vida las abarrotadas lágrimas en sus ojos salieron presurosas, haciendo carreras y dejando rastros en sus mejillas.

Un grito desgarrador salió por su garganta, haciendo que todas las aves que estaban en los árboles volaran asustadas. Las principiantes lágrimas aún no cesaban y eso la hacía sentir aún más impotente, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho se quitó el rastreador y lo arrojó fuera de su vista, para comenzar a destrozar todo a su paso. Decenas de árboles perecieron bajo su furia, las rocas más grandes se hicieron polvo ante las energías lanzadas por Gine, sus puños chorreaban en sangre aún sin que ella lo supiera ya que estaba muy ocupada descargando su frustración, cosa que no duró mucho ya que su rastreador comenzó a sonar con insistencia cuando estaba en su punto más alto de poder. Enfadada aún con su propia raza, hizo caso omiso al ruido y con un simple rayo lanzado desde su dedo lo hizo añicos. Siguió destruyendo cosas sin importarle nada ni nadie, sólo existían ella y su dolor, hasta que una profunda, ruda y masculina voz la hizo detenerse por completo.

—Al parecer la deshonra de los saiyajin no es tan débil como todos creían.

* * *

 **Al Shinomori: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Como dije, actualizaré que solo necesita una pequeña edición. *-***

 **Bardockswife: siempre me hace feliz saber que no solo son simples letras, sino que transmite un sentimiento en ellas. Te adoro también. 3**

 **Eso es todo, no leemos luego, no olvides dejar tu review, así logramos una relación más estrecha con la historia.**

 **¡Besos!**


	3. Cuando le vi

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy otra vez, actualizando esta historia que tanto me ha dado. Es raro que yo actualice tan seguido alguna historia (pregúntenle a mis lectores en Wattpad /u** **\\\ ) pero estoy bastante motivada, me gusta terminar lo que empiezo y esto lo tenía hace un buen tiempo molestándome, además de que quiero publicar otras cosillas por aquí y mi regla de oro es publicar sólo una cosa a la vez. °-°'**

 **Bueno, basta de charla, ¡a leer!**

* * *

Se volteó lentamente respirando aún con agitación, sintió un hilo de sangre brotar y caer desde su sien recorriéndole la piel hasta perderse dentro de su armadura, los mechones rebeldes de su corto cabello se le pegaban a la sudorosa frente y le impedían ver con claridad. Se irritó, quería saber ya quién era el infeliz que se atrevió a interrumpirla y a llamarla de esa manera que tan odiada por ella.

El guerrero la miraba con curiosidad bien disimulada, había estado presente en su combate analizándolo desde principio a fin, no por voluntad propia estaba claro, a él no le interesaba ver a dos perdedores peleándose entre sí, pero de mala gana tuvo que hacerlo, porque quien ganara el enfrentamiento tendría que unirse a su escuadrón, debido a que recientemente uno de los miembros había sido dado de baja, esta imposición no le hizo ninguna gracia ya que no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con un novato, y ahora menos, ya que ese novato era una debilucha en toda la extensión de la palabra, que había mostrado compasión frente al enemigo. Cuando terminó la prueba y ella yació inerte en el piso una fibra muy recóndita y pequeña de su empolvado corazón se movió por un nano segundo, sí, él también tenía algo de sentido común y le pareció excesivo- sólo un poco- que hasta su propio padre formara parte de esa masacre, pero no le sorprendió demasiado en realidad, los lazos de sangre eran sólo eso en el planeta Vegeta, lazos sanguíneos, no entraban sentimentalismos ni nada semejante, y hasta raro le pareció que esa hembra mostrara tantos de ellos con solo un par de expresiones.

Finalmente ella volteó.

Cuando ambos pares de ojos oscuros se encontraron, pudieron jurar que el universo colapsó tan solo con la singular mezcla del mismo color, los vellos se sus nucas se erizaron, galaxias se crearon y nació algo nuevo en ese lúgubre mundo. Oyeron en la lejanía como la burlona vocecilla del destino les susurró al oído:

 _Prepárense, lo bueno está por venir. Y no hay vuelta atrás._

—¿Q-quién eres tú?— preguntó algo dudosa pero firme, al mirar a aquel extraño analizándola con una pajilla entre los labios.

—No me hables de esa manera, mujer— gruñó él, Bardock, mientras se cuestionaba cómo una hembra como ella se atrevía a dirigirse a él en ese tono, ella solo lo miró con desdén— Soy el jefe del que iba a ser tu escuadrón, pero supongo que después de tan humillante actuación sabrás que no será posible.

—No me importa. Largo.

—¡¿Qué dices...?!— musitó Bardock sin creerse su actitud, pero antes de poder terminar de hablar ya estaba recibiendo un certero puñetazo en la quijada. Se quedó estupefacto.

—No permitiré que nadie me vuelva a humillar.— escupió Gine, a la vez que sentía como toda su ira al fin se drenaba de su cuerpo. Pero poco le duró la valentía y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espina al notar la mirada oscurecida de aquel extraño, pronto se arrepintió de lo que hizo, nunca en su vida había actuado así y dudaba que saliera con vida de esta. Era mas bien era una chica dulce, amable, algo romántica y que no buscaba problemas. No entendía que le ocurría.

Ciertamente aquel sujeto no apareció en el momento más indicado.

Antes de que Bardock pudiese siquiera reaccionar, Gine ya había despegado a la velocidad de la luz en un intento por huir de una dolorosa muerte a manos de él. Cuando ya se había ido, el guerrero miró al cielo, en dirección en la que ella se fue.

Y de manera algo sardónica, sonrió.

Había encontrado un raro espécimen que despertó una singular curiosidad en él.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Perdón por lo corto pero no calculé bien y así quedó.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego. ¡No olvides tu review!**


	4. Mi hogar

—Ah...—suspiró la guerrera, despertando de sus más tristes y bellos recuerdos. Sonrió mirando hacia el lago y otro recuerdo se le vino a la mente, una situación muy divertida que le había ocurrido ya hace mucho, y que el guerrero de cicatriz en la mejilla era parte de ella.

Había pasado ya tiempo desde aquel fatídico día y estaba casi del todo recuperada, sus heridas externas sanaron y las internas comenzó a curarlas con cuidado. Se fue de casa, dejando a su padre sumido en soledad, y comenzó a trabajar en las cocinas que abastecen de alimento a todos los saiyajin, cortando y preparando la carne, cada día era más buena en su labor y la verdad estaba feliz y satisfecha con su nueva vida.

Aunque no todo siempre era felicidad.

Estaba bañándose en una laguna alejada de la ciudad, aprovechando el momento libre que tenía antes de entrenar. Las aguas eran color rosa y un árbol, parecido a un sauce, la cubría de vistas indeseadas.

Mientras se sumergía en el agua y pasaba las manos mojadas por todo su cuerpo, su rastreador comenzó a sonar insistentemente, indicando que una fuerte presencia estaba cerca. Frunció las cejas y apretó los labios intentando contenerse y una vena en su sien se hizo notar, contó hasta nueve mil.

Ese hombre estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Sin meditarlo lanzó una energía a un árbol cercano, haciendo que su ahora maestro saliera volando para evitar el impacto. La miró con una sonrisa sinvergüenza.

—Vamos, apresúrate, que no pienso gastar más tiempo entrenando a una mujer débil como tú.

—¿Al menos podría no espiarme mientras me baño?—masculló.

—No.

—Maldito...

—Es parte del entrenamiento que el maestro analice los movimientos de su estudiante minuciosamente. —soltó él de manera descarada, sin quitar esa sonrisa juguetona.

—¡Largo!— gritó furiosa y una gran bola de ki fue disparada hacia Bardock, esto sólo hizo que se carcajeara a viva voz y le dedicará una última mirada al cuerpo desnudo de la saiyajin antes de irse volando.

Rió con ganas ante el recuerdo anterior, sin dudarlo Bardock podía ser un pervertido cuando se lo proponía.

Pronto se dejó caer en otra de sus muchas memorias. Una triste, pero, ¿quién dijo que lo triste no puede ser bello?

Sollozó amargamente, últimamente había llorado mucho. Dejar a su padre fue difícil, y ser ella también lo era, por lo que casi todas las noches huía de su nueva casa para refugiarse en un lugar escondido entre las montañas, una cuevita donde dejaba escapar su dolor. No lo hacía en su casa porque sentía que en realidad ningún lugar era su hogar.

Qué equivocada estaba.

El sonido de unos pies aterrizando en las piedras la espabiló y miro hacia arriba con cierto temor, cosa que se disipó en cuanto vio a ese saiyajin que había golpeado la otra vez. Pensó que tal vez estaba enojado con ella y la mataría por lo que le hizo, la idea no se le hizo tan descabellada, pero que la atrapara entre sus brazos -algo tosco pero cálido- era una de las cosas más impensadas para ella.

Él por su parte, aunque jamás dejara salir sus pensamientos al aire, no podría negar que durante toda esa semana no había podido sacar a esa débil mujer de su cabeza, el dolor que vio reflejado en sus ojos y el poder que expulsó al estar tan herida no lo dejaron dormir en paz, se pasaba las noches en vela intentando encontrar su ki, y ciertamente ese golpe a su mandíbula no fue solo eso, fue un golpe al corazón.

Había removido su adormilado corazón.

Sin saber muy bien el porqué, se apretujó más en los brazos de aquel extraño y se dejó consolar, sollozando despacito y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él, aspirando lo que más podía su tranquilizante y familiar aroma. Su cola se movía inquieta por el aire.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Gine sintió que pertenecía a un lugar.

 _Su hogar era el espacio entre los brazos del guerrero._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos otra vez! Aquí les entrego el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Si les confunde un poco que los hechos no están narrados de manera cronológica, es porque Gine está recordando momentos al azar sin orden específico. Más adelante ya no sucede eso.**

 **No había revisado la historia hace un rato y hoy que lo hice me encuentro con 6 comentarios. Muchas gracias, sé que no es tan fácil conseguirlos aquí y me alegra mucho que les gusta gustando.**

 **¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**


	5. Palabras innecesarias

—Maldita sea, mujer, ¡concéntrate!—gruñó el guerrero exasperado, la chica frente a él parecía andar en otro planeta, y gracias a eso la estaba haciendo pedazos.

Sus entrenamientos no eran un juego, y se estaba cansando de jugarle para no hacerle daño. Bueno, no tanto daño, tampoco era un tipo suave.

No le gustaba lastimarla, aunque nunca admitiría eso en voz alta.

—Pe-perdón...— ¿acaso ella, acababa de tartamudear? Increíble. Si bien era una chica delicada y dulce eso no tenía nada que ver con la timidez, sin embargo, su estómago no paraba de retorcerse cuando le miraba a él, cuando lo pensaba, cuando lo soñaba. No sabía qué le estaba pasando. Sacudió la cabeza en busca de la concentración exigida, no quiso ni imaginar cómo la masacraría Bardock si supiera porqué estaba tan despistada.

—Será mejor que te tomes esto en serio, hembra. No estoy dispuesto a seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo si sigues así, es más, te mataré si veo que no surgen avances de esto.— espetó sin una pizca de tacto, pero ella ni se inmutó, ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a su trato y a las constantes amenazas de muerte de su parte. Si no fuera porque la miraba enfadado, habría rodado sus ojos con gusto.

—Hai. —asintió, y ahora sí entrenaron como se debe. Dos horas después estaban sentados en el suelo del desolado lugar de entrenamiento que usaban, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones. Estaban dándose la espalda. Gine se inclinó hacia sus botas para poder quitárselas y estar más a gusto, pero el mísero tacto que se provocó entre su espalda y la de su maestro, la desorientó por completo y olvidó su objetivo principal. Aún pasmada y tratando de apaciguar su acelerado corazón, se recostó poco a poco en la espalda del saiyajin, partiendo con un roce hasta terminar en el contacto directo de sus pieles calientes y sudorosas. Pensó que la alejaría, qué le daría una mirada ácida, que quizá la mataría, pero como respuesta; solo recibió un complaciente e inesperado silencio.

En esa ocasión las palabras sobraron.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Jaja, see, es demasiado corto pero la siguiente parte no tiene nada que ver con esta, así que la dejaré así.**

 **Espero me disculpen por tardar un poco en actualizar, pero a veces se me olvida que estoy con este proyecto, y bueno, ya saben, la inspiración es una joda:)**

 **Responderé algunos reviews que me han llegado, cuando los veo me ponen muy feliz.**

 **Guest: ¡Sí! suelo ponerle bastante dolor a las cosas, y te aseguro que esta historia es una de las más suaves que he escrito, para que notes lo sad xD Cuento con tu lectura y con tus comentarios.**

 **All Shinomori: me alegra mucho que te guste y que sigas la historia, espero no decepcionarte y por supuesto, cuento con tu lectura. C:**

 **Una cosa más; ESTA HISTORIA NO ES SÓLO ROMANCE, NO SEÑOR. No soy una romántica, pero lamentablemente aún no me explayo a otros géneros, por ahora, son todos Romance & algo más. Pero no se preocupen, aquí habrán peleas (combates) aventura, amistad, Dragon ball más que nada. **

**Bueno, ya no los molesto más. Besos a todos, ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	6. No me falles

Su mundo pareció detenerse por un segundo cuando lo vio ser atravesado por una energía.

Ese maldito de Zarbon, asqueroso afeminado, despreciable lamebotas y posible amante de Freezer había herido a Bardock. Se imaginó cortándole su bonito cabello verde con una cuchilla para la carne, algún día se las pagaría, pero ese día no, tenía que cuidar a su maestro y protegerlo, después de todo él había hecho mucho por ella y no lo podía abandonar ahora.

Esperó tortuosamente un par de minutos a que la gente que se encontraba ahí se marchara y cuando ya nadie estuvo presente, salió en su rescate. Lo cargó sin mucha dificultad ya que con el entrenamiento se estaba haciendo más fuerte, lo llevó hacia su escondite entre las montañas, robó líquido de las maquinas regeneradoras y lo curó con el, mientras rogaba en silencio por su mejoría. Horas pasaron y el rojizo cielo del planeta Vegeta se volvió negro con destellos naranjas. Un quejido adolorido la espabiló.

—Bardock...—lo llamó preocupada, pasando por alto que por primera vez lo llamaba por su nombre. Él intentó sentarse pero su cuerpo falló y cayó—No lo hagas, aún no estás recuperado.— los orbes de él la observaron con curiosidad, aunque claro, viniendo de él esa mirada se veía como una de desprecio. Se alejó sonrojada y avergonzada, quizá él estaría pensando que era una confianzuda para tratarlo de esa forma. Se quedó cabizbaja y removiéndose inquieta en su lugar cunado sintió una presencia muy cerca.

—¿Ma-maestro?— tartamudeó al ver como el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué su estómago se retorcía de esa manera en respuesta a su cercanía? ¿Por qué su pecho se inflaba de emoción cuando lo divisaba entre la gente? Eso no era normal, era algo completamente nuevo para ella, y aunque no lo supiera, también era algo nuevo para toda esa raza.

Un nuevo sentir se estaba instalando en el planeta Vegeta, uno que sólo una mujer antes que ella logró poseer, y que logró traspasar las paredes del orgullo y la maldad.

Pero esa es otra historia.

Exhaló con pesadez al sentir la callosa y firme mano de él en su rostro, Bardock sonrió ante su reacción. Poco a poco se fue aproximando más a ella, respirando así el mismo oxígeno los dos, Gine posicionó sus pequeñas y tiritonas manos en el pecho desnudo de él, haciendo que se estremeciera un poco, ahora era el turno de ella para sonreír.

Y así fue, como el día 51 del año 730 en el planeta rojizo, un par de saiyajines fueron los primeros de su raza en unir sus labios en un beso. No uno cualquiera, sino uno lleno de un sentir extraño nunca antes experimentado por aquellos lugares, y que ellos, a pesar de lo diferentes que llegaran a ser, lograron instalarlo en su corazón al pensar en el otro antes que en sí mismos.

Su pulgar delineó una cicatriz en su pectoral, y él cargó un poco su peso sobre ella, haciéndola inclinarse a su merced. Sus labios saboreándose y conociéndose abrieron paso a sus lenguas, profundizando aquello desconocido y tan hermoso que estaban viviendo. El guerrero gruñó extrañamente al sentir como las pequeñas manos de ella jugueteaban con su cabello, y sin perder oportunidad enredó sus manos alrededor se su diminuta cintura, apretándola y sintiéndola mucho más cerca, era simplemente todo lo que había deseado, sentirla cerca. Gine estaba perdida en sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos, su pecho quería estallar y su estómago tenía la sensación de la emoción previa a una batalla, los carnosos y demandantes labios de Bardock abarcaban cada espacio de los suyos y no tenían la intención de abandonarla muy pronto. Se miraron aturdidos y agitados cuando se separaron después de unos minutos.

—Maestro...

Él la calló depositando otro suave y lento beso en su boca, quería comprobar si todo aquello había sido cierto, y sí que lo era. Los dulces y adictivos labios de la hembra le sabían muy familiares ahora. Se levantó sin decir palabra y comenzó a vestirse su armadura, ella lo observaba en silencio y sonrojada. Su ronca voz la hizo salir de la burbuja que había creado.

—Recuerda que mañana te unirás a mi escuadrón...— le dijo serio sin voltear, ella asintió aún sabiendo que no la veía.—No me falles.

Y con eso, se marchó en vuelo dejando en el pequeño escondite a quien se había convertido, en el ser más importante de su vida.

* * *

 **¡Listo, tenemos el beso señoras y señores!**

 **Qué sabrosones son los saiyajin. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Sin nada que parlotear, nos leemos:***


	7. Camaradas, culpa y una propuesta

Tragó saliva, inquieta, estaba que dejaba todo ese panorama tan tenso y apabullante y salía volando para meterse a la planta de abastecimiento de carne para los saiyajin hasta que fuera una anciana.

Sin exagerar.

La única integrante femenina del escuadrón, Selypar, la miraba de una manera que le daba ganas de soltar chillidos de pavor, la analizaba como a una presa y eso no le gustaba ni un poco. Con los demás era más o menos lo mismo, Panppukin y Tottepo la miraban ceñudos y con su aura asesina -que tenían de por sí casi todo el tiempo- así que creyó que para ser primer día, no le iba tan mal.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Gine...—dijo Selypar, analizándola con los ojos entrecerrados y caminando al rededor de ella, Gine asintió con seriedad. La guerrera se le acercó y ella pareció olvidar como respirar por un segundo, ¿acaso la estaban olfateando?—Mmm...Espero que no nos avergüences, o sino, yo misma te mataré.— Gine volvió a asentir y la ruda saiyajin sonrío con camaradería.

—Bienvenida compañera.—dijo otro de sus compañeros, Toma, que a comparación de los demás expedía un aura tranquila y de confianza, tenía en los labios una sonrisa ladeada. Le revolvió el cabello con su gran mano a la pequeña saiyan, que pudo suspirar en paz al dejar de lado los nervios que la habían torturado durante todo el día.

—Gracias, peleemos juntos.—respondió y también sonrió, se formó un ambiente amigable entre ambos y el escuadrón en general, que fue repentinamente quebrado por Bardock, que salió de la nada metiéndose entre ambos y separándolos. Tenía una vena palpitante en su sien.

—Basta de charla, hay que cumplir una misión.— gruñó y se fue caminando al frente de todos, Toma sonrió a Gine y le dio una mirada de ''no tiene remedio'', nuestra guerrera soltó una leve risita y comenzaron a caminar a la par siguiendo a su líder, que soltó un bufido que pasó inadvertido por el escuadrón.

* * *

—¡Aaahh!— expulsó su ki, y miró al cielo en busca de la luna llena.

Era el momento.

Sintió como sus músculos y huesos se expandían, como sus rasgos cambiaban mientras crecía, como su piel era cubierta totalmente con pelo y como perdía un poco del razonamiento inteligente que poseía. buscó a sus camaradas con la mirada y todos ya estaban iguales a ella, convertidos en _Ozaru_.

Era hora de destruir.

Profirió un gran grito animal y en su hocico se formó una gigantesca bola de ki, su rastreador indicó un par de débiles presencias dentro de un edificio y dejando todo pensamiento íntegro de lado, lanzó el masivo ataque a sus víctimas.

* * *

—Felicidades por tu primera misión con nosotros, Gine, fuiste de mucha ayuda.— le dijo Toma amablemente, ella sonrió disfrazando la tristeza que sentía y bajó la cabeza, su pecho oprimido y el sentimiento de culpa que contenía dentro de sí le indicaban que no hablara, pues seguramente saldrían proyectados al mundo en forma de llanto.

—¿Trabajabas en lo de la carne, cierto?— le dijo Selypar de manera capciosa mientras batallaba acaloradamente contra la pierna cruda de algún animal, sin resultado alguno, todos menos Bardock la miraron curiosos. Asintió con la cabeza— Ten, cocina esto. —le lanzó el pedazo de carne y ella lo atrapó torpemente— Ninguno de nosotros sabe cocinar y estoy segura de que tienes buena mano.

Algo nerviosa por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, lanzó la carne por los aires y le disparó un rayo de energía, cuando la comida iba cayendo utilizó una desconocida técnica colocando sus brazos en x y dividió en trocitos la carne, que cayó apilada graciosamente en un plato que sostenía. Todos estaban asombrados.

—¡Bravo!— felicitó Selypar feliz y comenzaron a comer.

* * *

Su mundo pareció detenerse por un segundo cuando la vio ser atravesada por una energía.

Tal como le había pasado a ella hace algunos días con él.

Su reacción no tardó en darse a conocer, y encolerizado casi se teletransportó frente a ese maldito Jellibons, sus ojos repletos de terror fue lo último que vio de esa escoria antes de hacerlo desaparecer, literalmente lo hizo polvo. Raudo, se giró y vio a la dulce saiyajin tirada en el piso junto a una Selypar preocupada, avanzó con rapidez y se plantó a su lado, afirmándola entre la cintura y por la cabeza, ella tosió sangre.

—Maldición...¡Traigan el líquido de curación, estúpidos! ¡¿No ven que se muere?!— gritó a sus camaradas y Toma voló hacia su nave, trayendo de vuelta el líquido consigo, Bardock lo vertió todo sobre su herida y rompió su muñequera, para atarla en ella y así no perder más líquido ni sangre.

—Ma-maestro...

—Cállate, si hablas pierdes energía.

—N-no, cuidado...atrás...

—¿Qué?

—¡Muere, maldita saiyajin!— exclamó otro Jellibons y lanzó un ataque directo a su cuerpo. Se vio el resplandor del impacto y todo el escuadrón quedó consternado, ¿acaso Gine había...?

—¡Bardock!— ahogó un grito Selypar al ver a su compañero con un gran agujero en su costado borbotando sangre.

Él se había sacrificado por ella.

—No— susurró Gine, al ver como dejaba caer sus brazos extendidos que la habían protegido— ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—No...no sé, mi cuerpo se movió solo.— dijo en voz baja y cayó lentamente sobre ella, mientras el escuadrón volaba a su auxilio.

* * *

—¡Nos vemos!— se despidió Toma yéndose junto a los otros, Gine les sonrío y agitó su mano en despedida, la misión había acabado. Ahora volverían a sus casas hasta un nuevo llamado por parte de Freezer. Se volteó para ver a Bardock, que la miraba intensamente.

—Hasta luego, Maestro. Gracias por todo. Aquí van dos botes con líquido curativo para su herida.— se los entregó e hizo una reverencia para comenzar a irse, Bardock se veía algo agitado y no quería seguir importunándolo. Su voz ronca la detuvo.

—¿Irás?— soltó el guerrero. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Habría olvidado alguna misión o entrenamiento? No, eso era imposible, se sabía todas esas fechas, ¿entonces, qué era? Su expresión confundida lo obligó a explicarse más, un imperceptible sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas mientras aclaraba la voz— Al apareamiento.

Toda su sangre viajó a su rostro en ese momento, ¡Oh Kami-sama! Se le había olvidado aquel ritual donde todos los saiyajin se reunirían para...reproducirse. De pronto recordó que sería al día siguiente a media noche. Casi murió de la vergüenza, ¿acaso él quería...?

—N-no te-tengo compañero...A-sí q-que n-no.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo y espeso, ¿ahora qué pasaría? ¿Por qué él le preguntó eso? Sólo de algo estaba segura, nunca, pero ni en sus más locos sueños, se imaginó que sucedería algo como lo que pasó después.

—Quiero que vayas—susurró, desviando la mirada, cuando se dio cuenta que ella ni siquiera respiraba, se vio en la obligación de aclarar— conmigo.

* * *

 **Acabo de escuchar una de las canciones más buenísimas del mundo. (*u*)**

 **¡Hola! Tiempo sin leernos, ya saben, la vida misma es algo que solucionar.**

 **Capítulo jugoso, con muchos escenarios distintos, algo más dinámico, para no joderse siempre con los mismos tipos de escritura.**

 **Bueno, sin mucho que decir, dame un review para saber si te gustó, sé que no está perfecta ya que no le he tomado tanta atención, pero sé que decente sí está.**

 ***Selypar (Serypa): Fasha, Korn, cualquier de estos nombres, es la única mujer saiyajin del escuadrón Bardock.**

 ***Ozaru: la transformación a mono gigante.**

 **¡Eso! Nos leemos pronto, ¡buena vida a todos!**


	8. Nuestra noche

**¡ATENCIÓN!** Capítulo con contenido **LIME**. Si no te gusta, no lo leas (aunque a todos ustedes, hentais, les encanta 7u7).

* * *

Soltó el aire comprimido en sus pulmones y agitó la cabeza. Estaba lista. Aunque eso no disminuía su nerviosismo.

—¿Vamos?— oyó que la llamaban, alzó la vista y se encontró con Bardock frente a su puerta, vestía una túnica gruesa y de una espesa tonalidad negra, la amarra en su cintura era dorada y en el costado tenía bordado el símbolo saiyajin, ella por su lado usaba una yukata roja con flores negras. Le miró a los ojos, bastante fríos, algo convertidos en hielo, pero cuando volteó a mirarla, el hielo se derritió y la calidez ocupó su lugar. Asintió y despegó sus pies del suelo, volando junto al guerrero por los aires. Arribaron después de un rato en el lugar de encuentro donde todos los saiya se reunían para ese momento, pero Bardock desvió su camino y en vez de ir a esas lúgubres ''habitaciones'' dispuestas para la ocasión, llegaron a un lago de aguas rosáceas. Gine estaba alucinada, un manto de luciérnagas levitaba en el sitio y una especie de árbol, parecido a un sauce pero diez veces más grande, creaba una perfecta cortina encerrando el lugar, sólo los colores anaranjados del cielo lograban colarse para admirar el venidero espectáculo.

—Es el sitio más lejano a todos los demás. Nadie molestará. — explicó el guerrero, mientras que sus llenas manos desarmaban el nudo de su amarre, cuando acabó hizo un ligero movimiento de hombros y la túnica cayó al suelo, dando a conocer su cuerpo como Kami-sama lo trajo al mundo. Gine casi sangró por la nariz, los colores se le subieron al rostro y desmayarse se le hizo tentador, mas al verlo tan su corazón se sosegó y sintió felices cosquillas por su cuerpo. Al observar aquellos agridulces ojos negros, sintió que al fin había encontrado su hogar.

Lento, como quien quiere que algo no acabe nunca, descubrió con sus callosas manos los hombros de Gine, quien tragó en seco al sentir sus dedos rozar parte de su piel. Abrió los ojos y tomó las manos de Bardock, frenándolo. Él la observó incrédulo.

—Qui-quiero...que primero juntemos nuestros labios. Como aquella vez.

Sorprendido pero complacido, el guerrero cumplió su petición, y comenzaron aquel acto tan íntimo con un suave y dulce beso.

Se fundieron en el otro en busca de saciar el ardiente sentimiento que crecía en sus corazones. La ropa estorbó y pronto fue olvidada, dando libertad para que las manos exploraran cada centímetro de piel que quisiesen, grabándolos en sus mentes para siempre en memoria de algo placentero y único. La guerrera se dejó hacer, tan pocas veces se sintió amada que ahora al ver y sentir cómo Bardock adoraba cada parte de ella la conmovió hasta el punto de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, al fin estaba en el lugar donde pertenecía.

No hubo lugar donde el guerrero no haya dejado su huella, no la reclamaba como suya, sino que ahora proclamaba como él ya no era nada sin ella, y que ya no había más individualismo, eran solo uno. Sus manos calientes la envolvieron y la ubicaron bajo su merced, mientras que no dejaba de besar aquellos labios tan tibios y adictivos que solo él había probado.

Uno, dos, tres.

Un vaivén hipnótico los envolvió previamente a la locura. Su boca recorrió desde sus labios hasta su abdomen, y se detuvo unos segundos para asimilar todo lo que sucedía. Sonrió, la cola de ella había encontrado la suya y se habían enroscado como una sola.

Era la hora. Ya nos más individualismo.

Uno solo. Para siempre.

—Gine...

—Ba-Bardock...

La chica besó su pecho y en una acción atrevida tomo entre sus manos las nalgas del saiyajin, sonrieron como dos críos, pero pronto volvieron a la seriedad. Él se acomodó y se quedó mirando un gran rato a la hembra bajo suyo, negro versus negro chocó a causa de sus miradas y se generó un cielo obscuro infinito y lleno de luceros, iguales de brillantes que los ojos de ella.

Cuatro, cinco, seis.

Era el momento.

Con una suavidad desquiciante se adentró en ella, e instintivamente la chica clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Bardock, buscando de alguna manera aplacar su dolor. De a poco, el guerrero fue moviendo sus caderas hasta que el dolor desapareció y fue reemplazado por placer, una sensación gratificante llenó a Gine hasta que ya no supo ni su nombre, solo sabía algo y era el nombre del hombre que la estaba haciendo feliz en ese momento, y por eso lo musitaba todo el tiempo, de manera electrizante y apasionada.

El autocontrol se perdió y el ki de Bardock se disparó, verla gemir su nombre bajo suyo con la respiración agitada por su vaivén y con las mejillas al rojo vivo fueron lo suficiente para hacerlo estallar de excitación.

Siete, ocho, nueve.

Lo vieron venir, y antes de que llegaran a su punto más alto Bardock mordió el blanquecino cuello de Gine y ella partió una roca con su propia mano. Sus voces se unieron en un mismo gemido acompasado antes de que él cayera exhausto sobre su pecho, quedándose dormido bajo sus caricias.

Diez.

Una estrella bajó del cielo y se instaló en el vientre de Gine.

La noche había acabado.

* * *

 **Ay, esto fue tan suave que no alcanza ni para +10 xD.**

 **No sé si lo habrán notado, pero este es un short-Fic, lo que significa: quedan como 2 capítulos (sin exagerar) y la cosa acaba.**

 **Winchestergirl93: me alegra que te guste, no soy fan de esta pareja para ser sincera pero tienen algo lindo, y conozco a varios que lo ven en ellos.**

 **¡Pregunta! ¿Hay fans de Naruto, Snk, Boku no hero o Inuyasha? Porque son los que más me gustan (junto con DB) y de ellos habrá historias próximamente, para que guarden ganas.**

 **Eso es todo, nos leemos pronto:***


	9. El fin

_Los recuerdos son maravillosos si no tienes que afrontar el pasado._

* * *

—Irás?

—No.

—Bardock, tu hijo va a nacer, nosotros te cubriremos la espalda, ve a verlo.

—He dicho que no. No abandonaré la misión. Si es un buen guerrero entonces se las podrá arreglar solo y sin problemas, sino, no valdrá la pena. — la guerrera torció los labios con disgusto.

—¿En qué momento te convertiste en esto? — habló con veneno y lo señaló con desdén—Siempre has sido un saiyajin orgulloso, pero ahora es totalmente diferente, te comportas como un absoluto bastardo.

—Selypar, cierra la boca o te mataré.

—Pues mátame entonces. Gine es mi camarada y no merece este trato, no puedes dejarla sola.

Bardock cerró los ojos con palpable irritación, pero de igual manera suspiró tranquilo y habló, un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

—Esa hembra es fuerte, podrá con esto sola.

* * *

Oyó el agudo e infantil llanto de la pequeña criatura y algo se removió en su pecho, ninguna batalla pasada había sido tan dura como esa pero valió la pena, lo valió al ver salir de ella un bebé con cabello largo, ojos llorosos y una cola de moño inquieta buscando consuelo.

—Mi Raditz...— soltó con emoción y ojos empañados en lágrimas al momento en que lo acunó en su pecho, sintió como la pequeña cola del bebe se aferraba a su brazo mientras lo vencía el suelo y caía dormido plácidamente. —Bardock— susurró mirando al cielo— lo logramos, ya eres padre.

* * *

Raditz azotó la puerta y ella dio un respingo, ni en sus más horribles pesadillas pensó que todo acabaría así. Su pequeño, aquel poroto de carne que parió hace seis años se acababa de marchar, quizás para siempre, dejando en claro que él no era un saiyajin blando como ella y que se iría en misión junto al príncipe Vegeta. Se dejó caer destrozada en la cama de hospital y se permitió llorar amargamente, todo estaba quebrado en su mundo, Raditz ya no era aquel dulce bebé que crió y siendo solo un niño ya iba a conquistar planetas, Bardock pocas veces demostró la unión que lo ataba a ella y todo definitivamente se rompió cuando tuvieron a su segundo hijo; el pequeño Kakaroto. Ella estaba muy feliz, tener a otro hijo la llenaba amor para dar, pero la mirada hosca y decepcionada de Bardock al ver saber cuál era el poder de pelea del niño hizo que ya nada volviera a ser como antes. Le quitaron al pequeño bebé de sus brazos y lo metieron en una de esas máquinas extrañas, diciéndole que debido a su bajo poder lo enviarían a un planeta lejano para que pudiera conquistarlo cuando fuera mayor. Gine cayó por un pozo oscuro y sin fin del cual ya no tenía por qué salir.

Un resplandor inmenso cegó a todo el planeta Vegeta, y el suelo tembló bajo los pies de los saiyajin. Mientras todos estaban desorientados sin saber qué hacer, Gine corrió hacia la ventana y miro al cielo. Una energía maligna se aproximaba y su razón le informó en voz baja que ese era el final. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, algo le había estado diciendo que nada sería como antes, y tenía razón; no más carne que cortar, no más Raditz que regañar y abrazar, no más Bardock que amar, no más Kakaroto por criar...

Una sonrisa quebrada se dibujó en sus labios, y voló hacia fuera del hospital hasta una altura considerable, tenía los ojos cristalizados y el pecho oprimido, tanto que ni siquiera lograba respirar. No había escapatoria, ¿A dónde iría? ¿para qué? La muerte se le estaba presentando frente a sus ojos y ella y no sabía por quién huir, sin haberse dado cuenta, dejó de luchar, y así perdió su batalla.

 _"No importa donde me encuentre, siempre estás en mí."_

Sintió como el calor del ataque le rozaba el rostro, y enrolló la cola en la cintura, anhelando imaginar que podía sentir a su compañero junto a ella.

 _"Mamá, ya no soy un bebé, ¡soy un guerrero! Tks, está bien, lo haré, sólo para que después no andes llorando… ¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió!"_

Sí, una muerte burda, demasiado inesperada, llena de recuerdos y de deseos desvanecidos ante el egoísmo y la maldad ajena.

Ella no era una heroína, no deseaba un fin de esa manera, quedaba aún mucho por hacer y la muerte ya le besaba. No pudo morir sonriendo, no, no era una heroína, no podía, no pudo, no lo era…

 _"Yo también los llevaré en mí, recuerden que somos uno solo..."_

Ese día, millares de guerreros saiyajin fueron destruidos junto con su planeta, quedando así solo un par de representantes de dicha raza. Un último guerrero sonrió dentro de la mortal explosión, con dicha, él no pudo hacer nada contra el emperador del universo y el mal, pero su hijo, aquel que sólo tenía dos unidades de poder, lucharía con Freezer dentro de un tiempo y saldría victorioso, por la gloria de todos los saiyajin.

* * *

 **Ok, lo modifiqué bastante en relación al escrito original, pero es que así son las cosas, las perspectivas van cambiando y bueno, ahora afectaron un poco las actitudes de los personajes. Nada relevante.**

 **Calculando bien, no quedan más de dos capítulos y adiós. (Prepárense para verme en acción con lo que sí me gusta 7u7)**

 **Esto es todo por ahora, nos leemos.**


	10. Reencuentro

—Madre de Goku...Señora guerrera...¡Mujer saiyajin!

—¿Eh?

Gine abrió los ojos lentamente mientras observaba a su alrededor; el lago, su paraíso, la aureola sobre su cabeza, un bicho verde mirándola con grandes ojos negros.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó adormilada, se había dormido recordando su pasado.

—Soy Gregory. Sígueme, alguien muy importante quiere verte.

Algo sorprendida le siguió el paso al extraño insecto parlante, pensó que no tenía nada que perder si lo seguía, con tal ya estaba muerta. Llegaron frente a un camino en forma de serpiente que se veía larguísimo. Miró con duda a Gregory.

—Tranquila, no lo cruzaremos caminando, solo el idiota de Goku haría eso otra vez.

Esa frase le quedó rondando mientras eran "teletransportados" hacia donde quiera que fuesen, ese insecto la había llamado madre de Goku antes, pero eso no tenía sentido, ella solo tenía dos hijos y ninguno de ellos se llamaba Goku.

—Llegamos.

Se encontró en un pequeño planeta, demasiado pequeño diría ella, y un señor con piel celeste, antenas, gafas oscuras, aureola en la cabeza y con ropa de Kaio se presentó frente a ella.

—Vaya, quien diría que alguna vez conocería a la madre del salvador de la Tierra.

Ahora sí Gine no entendía nada.

—Disculpe, ¿lo conozco?

—Oh no, pero por desgracia conozco a su hijo.

—¡¿Perdón?!

—¡Oh! Lo siento, usted ha estado muerta y seguro no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado desde que murió.

Gine asintió aún confundida, y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el dios tenía que decirle.

—Verá, su hijo llegó a la tierra y un anciano humano lo encontró, lo adoptó y un día por un descuido Kakaroto cayó por un barranco, golpeándose la cabeza y olvidando toda su misión y perdiendo su naturaleza maligna. —Gine asintió algo incomoda, no creía que fueran seres _tan_ malos, pero no iba a refutarle al Kaio—Después él llevó una vida tranquila, ama las artes marciales y se hizo amigo de muchas personas, ¡hasta se casó y tuvo dos hijos!

Atónita, así se encontraba la guerrera, en realidad nunca creyó que algo así sucedería, nunca se puso a imaginar cómo serían las vidas de sus hijos.

—Por la fuerza obtenida a base de entrenamiento su hijo defendió el planeta tierra en múltiples ocasiones, siendo llevado por el deseo de proteger a los que ama, es un hombre algo ingenuo pero admirable. Ahora mismo acaba de irse, él siempre viene a entrenar aquí.

—Increíble...— fue lo único que logró decir, Kaio-sama sonrió.

—Pero no la traje para contarle eso.

—¿No?

—No, fue para hacerle una propuesta. Debe oírme primero. — Gine asintió otra vez—Cuando el planeta Vegeta explotó no todos los saiyajin murieron, ¿sabía?

—Sí, mis hijos y algunos que estaban en misión sobrevivieron.

—No sólo ellos. También su esposo, Bardock.

La sola mención de su nombre la hizo sentirse viva otra vez, demostrando que el amor traspasa todas las barreras, incluso la de la muerte. Sintió como si la sangre volviera a correrle por el cuerpo; su Bardock estaba vivo.

—Al momento de la explosión él fue tragado por un agujero que lo llevó a otra época, mil años antes de que explotara el planeta Vegeta. Esa fue una decisión de los dioses, pero él ya cumplió su misión allí. Ahora viene la propuesta...¿Te gustaría verlo de nuevo?

/

Hay veces que la emoción no cabe en tu cuerpo y por eso comienza a escapar de ti, a través de manos sudorosas, labios resecos y corazones agitados.

—Kaio-sama, de verdad...

—Ya me ha agradecido mucho, señora Gine. Ahora, vamos por él.

El mundo le palpitó, y con una sonrisa de quinceañera fue dando saltitos felices hacia el Kaio. Tenía frente a él unas extrañas esferas naranjas con estrellas dentro.

—¡Sal de ahí, Shenlong, y cumple mi deseo!

Las esferas centellaron, el cielo se oscureció y de ellas emergió un imponente dragón con ojos rojos, escamas verdes y cuernos de ciervo. Gine retrocedió un paso, temerosa.

—Vamos, pídanme su deseo, puedo cumplir cualquier deseo.— su voz ronca y gutural aceleró la emoción en la Saiyajin. Kaio-sama avanzó hacia el dragón.

—Hoy es el día, Shenlong, traeremos de vuelta a ese hombre que acordamos hace años.

—Ya veo. El que está en el pasado. —el dragón pareció comprender. Gine estaba mareada, ¿por qué habrían enviado a Bardock al pasado? No pudo meditarlo porque los ojos del dragón brillaron y entonces todo el lugar resplandeció en luz blanca y cegadora, tapó sus ojos con ambos brazos y después de unos segundos el resplandor desapareció junto al dragón. Levantó la vista y le pareció que todas las cosas maravillosas en el mundo se hacían burdas frente a tal momento, una silueta de un hombre musculado y de cabellos alborotados se apareció en el cielo y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Ahí estaba.

Tan o más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

Con un pañuelo rojo en su frente ondeando al viento y con los ojos negros dulcificados al encontrarse con los orbes de ella.

—Supongo que tienen muchas cosas que hablar... Los enviaré a su paraíso, feliz eternidad. —Kaio-sama interrumpió el contacto entre miradas e hizo un símbolo con sus dedos, enviándolos a un lugar precioso, mejor que el que solía tener Gine, infinito en áreas verdes y con un cielo rojizo que los llenaba de recuerdos. Volvieron a mirarse, y como imanes destinados a unirse se acercaron, Bardock aún confundido y Gine emocionada y radiante, el tiempo pasado pareció llenar el espacio ya que no sabían qué hacer ni cómo actuar, hasta que sintieron un suave y tímido roce que los hizo girar.

Sus colas estaban enroscadas entre sí.

Algo explotó dentro de la guerrera, un cúmulo de emociones asfixiadas que, al ver al dueño de todos sus sueños, se lanzaron hacia él en forma de un abrazo. Gine sollozaba fuertemente contra su cuello, sintiendo su esencia a sudor y sol que tanto amaba.

—Maldita sea, ¡Bardock! ¿S-sabes cuánto t-te extrañé? ¿Sa-sabes cuánto te llor...?

Unos fuertes brazos acunándola como a una niña y un pequeño beso en la frente fueron sifuciente para calmar su llanto, calidez inexplicable inundó su ser al ser cobijada por su maestro, por su esposo, por su amado.

—Ya no me vas a llorar ni a soñar más...Porque ya estoy aquí. —un silencio abismal reinó en su paraíso, la respiración cortada de ella se convirtió en una exhalada de amor cuando le sintió susurrarle al oído: —Te extrañé mucho, mi guerrera.

* * *

 **¡Penúltimo capítulo! (al fin, Señor).**

 **El final será cortito, pero jugoso.**

 **Sin mucho qué decir, gracias por sus reviews, denme más. 7u7**

 **¡Chao!**


	11. Fin y comienzo

_Pétalos en lluvia caen, separándonos están, ponen fin a una bella y tierna historia._

* * *

—¿Están listos?

—Sí.— respondieron al unísono, con voces seguras.

—Bien. Ya sabes qué hacer, Shenlong.

Sus apariencias, a pesar de que habían transcurrido cien años desde su encuentro, se mantenían con el tiempo. La nueva propuesta había llegado a sus oídos por Kaio-sama, quien les tenía mucho aprecio en la memoria de Goku, y no necesitaron mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión. Lo sabían, era el momento, ya eran uno solo, por lo tanto no importaría cuando ni donde estuvieran, se volverían a encontrar. Gine giró sobre sus pies y levantó la mirada hacia él, queriendo perderse en sus ojos negros por última vez. Bardock solo pudo sonreír con orgullo, no la había convertido en una mujer valiente, ya lo era, pero la había pulido como su maestro y se enorgullecía de aquella saiyajin que logró cautivar su corazón. Se abrazaron sintiendo el calor del otro por última vez y sus colas entrelazadas gozando del último roce.

Era el momento.

Una luz cegadora iluminó todo su paraíso y cuando volvió a la normalidad el Kaio del norte se halló solo. Se habían ido.

 _Si tuviera que decir adiós, si el cielo manda la señal_

 _no importa donde estés, voy a pensar en ti,_

 _y donde estés algún día voy a estar ahí,_

 _y ahí te encontraré._

El llanto ahogado de un recién nacido inundó la húmeda cabaña, largas horas de trabajo de parto habían dado su fruto.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Line?

La mujer que acababa de dar a luz soltó una sonrisa cansada, acariciando a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos. Tenía su cabello desordenado en diversas direcciones y sus grandes ojos curiosos la miraban con intensidad, era una real lindura, parecía una bonita berenjena.

 _Si tuviera que decir adiós, si el cielo manda la señal,_

 _es tiempo de marchar, me tengo que alejar,_

 _debemos prepararnos para no llorar a la hora de partir..._

Los años dorados hace rato habían asaltado a la nieta del salvador del mundo, las peleas, los villanos, todo eso -junto con la antigua generación de su familia- habían quedado atrás hace mucho. Sin embargo estaba tranquila, disfrutaba de sus hijos y nietos con especial cariño y dormía pensando en el día en que se uniría a por fin a su familia en el paraíso.

—Sabes, querida, tu hijo se parece mucho a mi abuelito...

—¿De verdad lo cree, señora Pan?— preguntó su nuera, volteando a ver a su retoño, que parecía ausente mientras miraba el cielo de manera muy distinta a la de un niño de su edad.

—No cabe duda que es su tataranieto, aunque su aura es distinta y a la vez tan similar...—susurró, observando al pequeño goku Jr. que después de sacudir la cabeza salió corriendo tras una pelota.

 _Si tuviera que decir adiós, si el cielo manda la señal_

 _eterna luz vendrá, iluminándome,_

 _dejando al débil ser que alguna vez yo fui..._

 _Y ahí te encontraré._

Y desperté de mis sueños encontrándome con algo mejor, con la continuación de una historia jamás contada que se mantiene tallada en mi corazón. Y que estará en nosotros para siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Lalalalalalalala, lalalalalala oh, oh! (Canta a Adrián Barba con todo el kokoro)**

 **Y pues, he aquí, el fin.**

 **Al menos a mí me gustó, los finales deben tener toques especiales, broches de oro, y tomar el tema de la reencarnación (porque eso proyecté) se me hizo perfecto para ellos dos, que se querían sobre la barrera de la muerte. Para ser una historia que nunca significó mucho para mí, recibí demasiados buenos comentarios, y agradezco todos sus ánimos, ya que significa que aún sobre lo que puedas sentir, puedes demostrar tu valor como escritor en esta clase de escritos (que no son de tu preferencia).**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-El fin se sitúa en el universo de GT, 100 años después. Todos los guerreros Z han muerto (llora) y solo queda Pan y su descendencia.**

 **-Gine y Bardock reencarnaron, ella en la hija de una campesina amorosa y Bardock en Goku Jr. (Yo realmente creo que ese niño es su reencarnación, o sea; el pañuelo rojo, su forma de ser, TODO. Jskd ya, me calmo.)**

 **-Los fragmentos pertenecen a la adaptación de "Haruka", ending de DBS, por Adrián Barba. (Escúchenla, o les tiro las patas en la noche.)**

 **-No habrá continuación, no insistan.**

 **¡AHORA LO IMPORTANTE!**

 **Mis queridos lectores, he acabado esta historia (cacho, ejem) y...¡SOY LIBRE DE SUBIR LO QUE ME VENGA EN PUTA GANA! MUAJAJAJA.**

 **No sé con qué empezar, ¿con un bombazo EreMika que revolucionará Fanfiction? ¿Con un obligatorio GoChi? ¿Con algún CRACK QUIZÁ? O.o Ay no sé, weno sí sé, pero no te wa a decir.**

 **No, ya en serio, comenten si algo de esto les llamó la atención, ya he dicho en notas de otros capítulos de qué escribo, así que si lo revisan y me piden, tengan por seguro que los complaceré (según mi criterio, claro).**

 **Eso es todo, gracias por seguir este mini mini Fic, espero les haya gustado, los adoro (inserte corazón, amo los paréntesis).**


End file.
